


Miscellaneous Writing

by pushingclovers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: A collection of assignments from my Creative Writing class, will be updated as they're graded to avoid plagiarism claims.





	1. Silence (Poem)

Silence is oppressive, they say;

A feeling of absolute calm, sometimes dread as it surrounds you,

Filling the room, leaving nothing but your own mind,

Nothing but whispering thoughts to keep you company.

But what if you never meet Silence?

What if wherever you go, there’s something waiting for you?

The buzzing of electricity, the rattling of a ceiling fan,

The groaning of a house as it settles in the dead of night.

Everything around you, always moving, always talking.

If Silence never finds you, are you ever truly alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First poem I've ever written, actually. All of these poems are going to be pretty short, just so you're aware.


	2. Moving On (Poem)

I was the one to say goodbye,

Still I wanted you to come back

To give me back my time,

My effort, my energy,

Everything I gave up to you.

And you did come back,

Like a leech, I could tell,

But still I gave you a chance

Hoping, praying, begging

To go back to the way it was.

I was breaking every time, and yet

It took me forever to realize:

No matter how much I loved you once,

I am so much better without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little bit of a vent piece, everything's okay now though. Traumatic breakdowns are fun.


	3. Running Water (Poem)

My thoughts are like running water;

sometimes they’re a winding creek

keeping me transfixed for hours on end,

sometimes they’re foaming rapids

rushing past before I can contemplate,

and sometimes they’re a choppy sea

dragging me down into their depths.

I try to follow them, but it’s difficult.

I rush ahead when they’re slow

and fall behind when they’re fast.

And when I do stay in pace,

they only drown and suffocate me

and in the end the only thing I get

is soaking wet in their remnants

and water in my lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last one I did, this one was submitted for a grade and I got a B out of it :')
> 
> Short stories are next, those are going to be a bit longer. Those will be posted in two weeks after the grading period.


End file.
